


Blood and Lavender

by Kimium



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 100/51, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behaviour, Psychological Manipulation, Slight emotional and psychological abuse, The usual when I write Byakuran/ Shouichi really, unhealthy relationship, vague description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Byakuran returns to their bedroom, and all Shouichi can smell is blood and lavender.Alternatively: Byakuran wants a kiss from Shouichi and decides emotionally manipulating Shouichi is the only way to get said kiss.





	Blood and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow... how long has it been since I wrote a KHR story? 
> 
> This story came to me last night as I was falling asleep. I'm very happy with it (though more importantly, that it's somehow short O.o). Writing as Shouichi is a ton of fun, and I love 100/51 so much, as unhealthy as I see their relationship (if we go by canon) being. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story. Please feel free to leave kudos and comments. They really make my day.

Shouichi could smell the blood before Byakuran entered the room.

Curling under the covers, he felt a harsh shiver rip through his body, cutting into his muscles and bones, making everything brittle and frail. His blood pumped through his heart viciously, swishing inside with a thick vicious sound that echoed in his ears. Shouichi wiggled down, further into the covers, until the top of his ears barely peaked out. Exhaling and inhaling sharply, he smelt the detergent used on the sheets, the coy scent of lavender. Shouichi’s stomach churned, shrivelling into itself, and he dared poke his head out, desperate to get away from the sharp smell clinging to the sheets.

‘ _Deep breathes’_ He silently reminded himself, turning onto his side.

The floor outside the room creaked slightly and Shouichi felt like his blood was about to burst from his veins. The shivering didn’t stop and Shouichi desperately wished he were anywhere else, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t able to escape this reality. He forced his lungs to take another deep breath and closed his eyes. Shifting so he could half bury his face into his pillow, Shouichi tried to uncurl his legs, stretch out onto the bed. A small voice in the back of his mind tried to tell him not to, that something would come out and rip his legs off, but Shouichi never fell asleep with his legs curled to his chest.

Steps echoed from outside the door. Shouichi could feel the timer slowly trickling down and the spike of fear was so strong, his legs uncurled with almost a snapping sound. Wincing, Shouichi closed his eyes and pulled the covers ever closer as though the covers were a barrier.

 _‘Deep breathes. Pretend you’re sleeping.’_ Shouichi told himself before he tried to shut his brain off.

The door opened slowly, almost silent, the smell of blood stabbing the room violently. Shouichi tried to not move, forcing himself to focus on his breathing, making it sound even, his hands curled under the pillow, gripping the fabric, before he forced them to relax. He’s sleeping. He’s relaxed. He has to be. Shouichi’s body throbbed in response, an echo from the past.

Byakuran was getting closer, Shouichi could taste the copper and iron, could feel the taste coat his tongue. Softly, Shouichi swallowed, wishing he could get the taste off, but the effort was futile. The bed dipped from Byakuran’s weight, and Shouichi quickly made sure he was still breathing evenly, in a pattern. A hand descended, touching his hair. Shouichi griped the fabric under his pillow harshly, but didn’t stop his breathing, and pushed the instinct to flinch away. He could feel the blood stain his hair, smear onto the side of his face in a sick trail of rusting red. The hand continued, down, swooping along his jaw line, and then down, to his neck. Two fingers rested in the groove right under his jaw, locating his pulse. Shouichi hoped his heart rate wouldn’t betray him. Forcing himself to lay still, Shouichi silently counted the seconds, each painfully passing him until the hand moved slowly back, bloodied fingers still dancing upwards, until Byakuran rested his hand on Shouichi’s hair, giving a fond pat. Shouichi hoped he was relaxed enough under the bloodied fingers. The touch left, the weight on the bed disappeared. Shouichi’s fingers, stilled under the pillow, relaxed.

Suddenly, the covers opened and Shouichi couldn’t help gasping at the loss of heat, a shiver, this time from cold, running through his body. The side of the bed dipped again and Byakuran climbed into bed, blooded clothes and all, covering them, but it was too late. Shouichi tried to not resist when Byakuran pulled him close, slowly and firmly tucking him under his chin. Now that Byakuran was in bed, the smell of lavender slowly clung to him too, lacing and mingling with the blood.

“Sho-chan, did I wake you?” Byakuran’s voice was cheerful.

“Yes.” Shouichi answered honestly, “You didn’t have to open the covers that widely.”

Byakuran hummed and slowly started to rub circles along Shouichi’s back. No doubt he was staining the shirt with blood, “True… but I didn’t have a chance to talk to you all day.”

“So, you pick now?” Shouichi asked. “What time is it?”

“Three thirty-eight.” Byakuran answered, voice still bright. “Sorry I took so long. If I was just a bit faster you could have stayed awake for me.”

Faster… as though Byakuran was just at a meeting, or at work. Not… Shouichi forced the thoughts away, less his heart start beating faster and his body shake. It would be bad, now that Byakuran was holding him. He had to remain calm, end their conversation.

“It’s fine.” Shouichi settled for neutrality. “I’m going to sleep. I got work to do later.”

Byakuran sighed and Shouichi immediately froze. So much for remaining calm with Byakuran around. Shouichi almost snorted at the naïve thought. He was foolish for thinking Byakuran would just end their conversation.

“That’s all you have to say to me?” Shouichi could hear the pout in his voice, “I haven’t seen you all day.”

“We were both busy… we always are…” Shouichi tried, his last effort.

“Not so busy that you can’t give your boyfriend a kiss, right?” Byakuran asked, his voice almost pleading.

A kiss… Shouichi shuddered, but if that’s what it takes… he wiggled so he could look up. Byakuran’s lilac eyes were dancing, lit with a thick brightness that shone in the room. His face was splattered with blood, staining majority of his hair, clinging to his pale skin, to his lips. Shouichi couldn’t look away, couldn’t stop the whimper that squeezed out of his throat. Byakuran smiled, revealing white teeth, and took a hand off Shouichi’s back, around to cup the side of his face, smearing more blood. Shouichi swallowed harshly, unable to move.

How many? Why? How? Shouichi wished the questions would stop, that he could erase the image from his mind. Byakuran’s eyes are cold, dancing and tumbling with glee, delight an icy bath pooling in the dark purple of his eyes. His heart ripped in two at the idea of kissing the remains of Byakuran’s carnage, giving tenderness to Byakuran’s violent actions. Shouichi couldn’t do that.

“Well Sho-chan? Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Byakuran’s fingers slowly dug into Shouichi’s face.

“I…” Shouichi’s heart started to pound audibly, so fast and hard Shouichi wondered if it would rip from his chest, add more blood to the already ruined bedding and shirt.

“You’re not going to kiss me?” Byakuran tilted his head a little, almost owlishly. “And… you didn’t want to see me today at all. Is this a sign? You’re not… breaking up with me?” His eyes widen a little, “Right, Sho-chan?”

Where did he get that? Did it matter? Once Byakuran drew a conclusion, he was trapped. Shouichi gasped and wiggled a little so he was propped up a bit, “I never said that.”

“But actions speak louder than words, do they not?” Byakuran asked, “Hesitancy, I’ve found, is merely a gate to unleashing harsh truths to others.”

“That isn’t…” Shouichi could barely hear his words over his heart pounding.

“Are you worried about my feelings?” Byakuran asked, “Don’t worry Sho-chan, I’m an adult. I can handle rejection. I won’t stop you from walking out of here.” He smiled brightly before his eyes narrowed, “It will just make me more… determined… to win you back.”

Win him back… Shouichi felt his stomach twist harshly. Byakuran smiled widely, almost sweetly, if not for the black oozing from his lips, curling in his smile. Shouichi shook harshly and collapsed, feeling tears gather at the corner of his eyes. Byakuran cooed, like he was comforting a child, and pulled Shouichi closer.

“I killed twenty-eight people today.” Byakuran started, like he was chatting about the weather, “They were from another Family, or possibly hired by another Family. I don’t care. I ripped through them all, one by one. It wasn’t expected. They ambushed me. They kept me from you. I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to see you so badly, and they were in my way.”

A whimper erupted from Shouichi’s throat. He could see it now, could see the madness dancing wildly in Byakuran’s eyes as he took his time slaughtering everyone. He shut his eyes, trying to shove the image away, his imagination slowly morphing into a beast. Byakuran chuckled, Shouichi could feel the vibrations against his chest, and leaned closer.

“Really, it’s your fault for their deaths.” Byakuran whispered into Shouichi’s ear. “If you just talked to me today, came to see me… I would have been satisfied. But you left the promise of seeing you dangling in my mind all day. You teased me. You’re so terrible Sho-chan, playing these games with me.”

No, no it wasn’t his fault… he didn’t make Byakuran do it… he didn’t…

“I even told them I didn’t want a fight, that I wanted to return to you. They wouldn’t let me.” Byakuran continued to muse, “So, I had no options.” He pulled Shouichi back, letting him see the dark smile ripped across his face, like a Glasgow smile cut with a broken shard of glass. “You didn’t see me today and they tried to stop me.” He pulled back a little, “Really, desire makes monsters out of us all.”

 He would… god… he would. Shouichi collapsed into the bed. If Byakuran thought for a moment he wanted to leave him… All because he didn’t want to kiss the blood… blood he caused. Shouichi’s mind spun faster, trying to not absorb Byakuran’s words… but what if he was being honest? What if he had just taken the time to see him? There was plenty of time in his day to just say hello. Byakuran was powerful. He could pick his battles… even if they all tried to stop him, Byakuran could walk away without bloodshed...

“See?” Byakuran whispered, as though he read Shouichi’s mind, “It was all your fault. Escaping them without a fight would have been challenging, but I could have done it. Killing them was the easy option, the lazy option. But… I desperately wanted to see you Sho-chan. You left me no choice…”

He had? Shouichi wanted to cry, wanted to find the words to deny Byakuran, but couldn’t. His brain was paralyzed, rooted in one spot, the words slowly curling around him, locking him in place. He had to tell Byakuran he was wrong, that the deaths weren’t his fault, that Byakuran coming back bloodied was not his fault.

“I’m not… breaking up with you.” Shouichi found himself saying.

“Truly?” Byakuran pressed, “Then kiss me Sho-chan.”

Shouichi swallowed, his body ached. He shakily leaned forward, closer to Byakuran’s face. His shaking caused his first attempt to fail, his lips planting awkwardly against the side of Byakuran’s jaw. He flushed hotly when Byakuran laughed, lifting his hand to once again press to the side of Shouichi’s face, angling him closer, but stopping when Shouichi was hovering barely a finger width away.

“Go on.” Byakuran urged warmly.

Leaning down, Shouichi kissed Byakuran lightly, tasting the blood on his lips. Byakuran moaned lightly from under him and with a twist of his hand, angled Shouichi’s head allowing for their kiss to deepen. Shouichi sunk into it, feeling tears drip down his face as the taste of blood once again coated his mouth, tainting his lips, staining him. Byakuran rolled so Shouichi was pinned under him, pressing until Shouichi was sure he would sink into the mattress, unable to escape. Well, literally. Shouichi’s heart clenched at the foreign idea.

Pulling away, Byakuran barely gave Shouichi time to breathe before he kissed again, their tongues curling, warmth pooling, his body reacting. Byakuran chuckled against his lips and pulled away, pressing two light kisses, as though he wanted to savour them, and lay on top of Shouichi, pinning him to the bed.

“I missed you so much Sho-chan.” Byakuran said, his breath tickling Shouichi’s ear, “Don’t make the same mistake again. Lives could be lost. Apologize.”

Lives… like the twenty-eight people he had indirectly killed. Shouichi nodded, his head screaming, his heart pounding, “Sorry Byakuran.”

“Of course, you are. Now go to sleep. You know I hate it when you don’t sleep.” Byakuran grinned before he once again pressed a kiss to Shouichi’s mouth.

It tasted like blood and lavender.

**Author's Note:**

> Glasgow Smile: Also known as the Chelsea smile or Cheshire grin, it is a wound around the mouth caused by taking a knife or something sharp and cutting from the inside upwards.


End file.
